La voie du ninja
by Milky01
Summary: Recueil de textes courts ou long sur les personnages du monde de Naruto.
1. Naruto

En ce beau jour de rentré, Naruto était tout excité. C'est lui, l'Hogake de Konoha qui devait emmener sa fille, Himawari, à l'académie.

A cause de sa célébrité, survenue lors de la quatrième grande guerre, entre l'Akatsuki et le retour de Madara Uchiwa, il n'avait put emmener son fils pour la sienne. En effet, il avait mis fin a la guerre, en se débarassant de ses ennemis avec l'aide de ses anciens coéquipiers, Sasuke et Sakura. Il s'était promis de le faire pour sa petite dernière.

En ce jour spécial, il ferait tout pour que sa fille soit la plus heureuse possible. Il dut prendre sur lui-même pour essayer de lui préparer un petit déjeuner correct. Pour lui, seul les ramens peuvent faire office de petit déjeuner, déjeuner, ainsi que de dîner. Il en profita qu'Himawari soit encore dans les bras de Morphée, pour courir dans la boulangerie la plus proche et lui prendre ses viennoiseries préférées. Il lui prit également une tarte aux framboises, pour le dessert du déjeuner. Il voulait que cette journée soit parfaite pour son petit trésor, et foi d'Uzumaki elle le sera.

En rentrant, il posa les douceurs sucrées sur la table et fila dans la chambre de sa marmotte pour la réveiller. Il se rapprocha doucement du lit, tira sur la couette de sa benjamine, tout en lui parlant bas pour la sortir lentement du sommeil. Ne voyant que ces efforts étaient vain, il marcha vers les rideaux pour les ouvrir en grand. Un grognement le fit se retourner, un sourire mangea son visage en voyant sa fille essayer de trouver sa couverture.

Ayant l'âme d'un enfant, Naruto se précipita et sauta dans le lit, pendant que sa fille se mettait a crier de peur que son père ne l'écrase. Elle se réveilla complètement sous les chatouilles de son père.

« Aller princesse, faut se lever ! C'est la rentrée ma puce »

« Encore un peu papa » dit-elle dans un bâillement.

« J'en connaît une qui n'aura pas ses viennoiseries préférées. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'une petite tornade brune se précipita dans le couloir pour pouvoir satisfaire son ventre. Cela faisait toujours sourire Naruto, savoir que ces enfants avaient hérédité de sa grande gourmandise. Malheureusement, il était le seul qui ne vénérait que les ramens. Sa femme était là pour superviser leur alimentation.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand sa fille le percuta pour le remercier. Il l'aida à préparer son chocolat chaud, faire chauffer ses croissants pour, dixit sa fille, que le chocolat coule sur ses doigts et qu'elle puisse se les lécher.

Il envoya Himawari se changer, pendant qu'il ferait la vaisselle et donner un coup de chiffon pour nettoyer les miettes du petit déjeuner. Une fois redescendu, il aida sa fille à mettre son blouson, il mis sa cape spécial Hogake et ils sortirent pour l'académie.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment scolaire, il salua ses anciens coéquipiers, devenus parents eux aussi. Alors que sa fille, au tempérament timide devant la société, restait accroché a sa cape. Il se baissa a son niveaux pour a réconforter. Il se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Merci papa pour ce matin »

« De rien ma chérie. Je te récupère à midi mon trésor. On sera encore rien que tout les deux. »

« Oui, a plus tard papa. Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi princesse. »

Naruto regarda sa fille partir avec un sourire aux lèvres, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire comme repas. Tout en évitant de pouvoir détruire la cuisine, s'il ne veut pas qu'Hinata se serve de lui pour en faire un ingrédient.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée, qui le fit frissonné d'effroi, qu'il alla faire quelques courses pour préparer à son petit trésor le plus merveilleux des repas, enfin c'est ce qu'il espère.

* * *

Texte dans le cadre de défis De La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

\- _La voie du ninja : Naruto; Himawari_

_\- Defi " Si tu l'oses" : prompt n° 49 célébrité_


	2. Kakashi

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était désespéré, il ne pensait pas que la première équipe qu'il devrait entraîner réunirait trois gosses immatures. Entre les insultes, les coups bas et les humiliations, il était démunit. Aucuns choix ne s'offrait à lui pour pouvoir les canaliser et les entraîner du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Car après tout, ils devront se côtoyer tous les jours pendant de longues années. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se faire s'ils n'avaient pas tous confiance les uns envers les autres.

Un soupir las traversa ses lèvres. Était-il ainsi lorsque Minato senseï les supervisait ? Il ne sait plus. Depuis la mort de son père, Kakashi s'était renfermé sur lui-même, n'écoutant que les règles qui régissaient la vie d'un ninja.

Encore un soupir, il n'avait pas d'idée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà abandonner l'équipe. Malheureusement, Maître Sarutobi ,n'était pas de cet avis. Il pensait que seul Kakashi pouvait être le meilleur pour ces trois là. Lui avait un sérieux doute sur la mentalité de son Hokage. Comment s'occuper d'un enfant qui était imbu de lui-même, renfermée dans ces idées noires. Un autre qui était resté dans l'état d'esprit d'un enfant sorti de maternelle, qui faisait blagues sur blagues dans le seul but de se faire voir pas la population. Et enfin pour finir sur la seul fille du trio, qui passait son temps à rêver la bouche grande ouverte dès qu'elle voyait la chevelure du seul survivant du clan Uchiwa.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il essaya de trouver le sommeil. Mise à part se tourner sur lui-même, il ne vint jamais. En se levant, un éclat argenté attira son attention. Devant lui, deux clochettes accrochées l'une à l'autre pendaient devant ses yeux. Son esprit partit dans ses vieux souvenirs de jeune genin. Les beaux sourires de Rin qui n'hésitait pas à s'occuper d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient blessé. D'Obito qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter à cause de ces retards constants et de sa faible puissance. De son senseï Minato, qu'il respectait pour sa droiture et ses conseils.

Mais revoir ses clochettes qui tintaient lui fit repenser à cette journée spéciale que Minato avait prévu pour eux, mais surtout sur le discours final de leur maître.

_Flashback_

-Bien aucun de vous trois n'a pu me prendre une clochette ! Je crois qu'il est clair que vous n'avez pas votre place dans le monde des ninjas. Toi Rin, tu as beau te cacher et utiliser la permutation, à chaque tentative d'attaque, tu te faisait immédiatement repérer. Quand un ninja se fait démasquer, il a d'ors et déjà perdu car ton ennemi te tueras avant que tu fasses une permutation. Toi Obito, tu fonçais tête baisée sans penser à un plan, tu te contentais de cogner comme un idiot. Tu te jette carrément dans la gueule du loup. Et toi Kakashi, non seulement tu es naïf mais en plus tu as agis égoïstement, pensant que tu étais assez fort pour me battre seul !

Les trois enfants baissèrent encore plus la tête, ils avaient honte et ils étaient enragés d'entendre leurs erreurs à voix haute. Rien de plus pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Les poings de Kakashi se serraient au point de lui en faire mal, tout son corps tremblait tant la rage et le dégout de soi-même le rongeait. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa nuque et de son dos. Son cœur battait dans ses temps et ses dents étaient serrées si durement que sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal. Pourtant Minato finit par sourire, sa voix devint plus douce.

-Mais j'ai entendu votre petite conversation.

Ses élèves eurent la même réaction en même temps, ils avaient relevés la tête et avaient des yeux et une bouche tout ronds. L'étonnement avait balayé tout autre ressenti et émotions.

-C'est vrai Kakashi tu es naïf, mais tu as su lire entre les lignes, tu as parfaitement comprit que le travail d'équipe gagnait, quelque soit la situation, et grâce à ça vous avez pu faire le bon choix pour essayer de me subtiliser mes clochettes. Quand à vous deux, dit-il à l'adresse de Rin et Obito, bien qu'il vous a fallu des explications, vous étiez près à élaborer une stratégie pour m'attaquer tout les trois. Si vous aviez eu un peu plus de temps alors peut-être que vous auriez réussit. Cependant lors des missions, nous n'avons pas de deuxième chance, pas de « temps en plus ».

_Fin flashback_

Voilà. Il avait enfin trouvé la bonne méthode pour faire comprendre à ces petits crétins que le meilleur pour eux est de former une équipe et se soutenir les uns aux autres. Il avait hâte de commencer et voir comment cet entraînement allait se passer. Oh, il en était sûr, cela n'allait pas se faire en une journée, mais il avait bon espoir pour que tout ce passe comme pour lui. Après tout les conseils d'un Namikaze ne peuvent qu'allez à un autre Namikaze.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il se rallongea et qu'il put partir dans le monde de Morphée.

* * *

Texte basé sur les défis du forum De la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons

_La voie du ninja : Kakashi; clochettes_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : prompt n° 138 choix_


	3. Hinata

Hinata Hyûga, première née de Hiashi Hyûga, patriarche du clan, était une enfant timide et introvertie. C'est suite à la mort de sa mère, que la jeune brune prit ses distances. De part son futur statut d'héritière, la jeune fille devait toujours être accompagné d'un garde du corps lorsqu'elle sortait du domaine. Elle était un enfant solitaire, jamais entouré des autres enfants de son âge. Son père mettait une énorme pression sur ses épaules, les responsabilités de son clan étaient nombreuses.

Elle voyait bien la déception dans le regard de son père, les entraînements qu'elle subissait était un désastre. A plusieurs reprises, son paternel lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe pour la future place qui lui incombait. Alors pour combler ce fossé, Hiashi mit en conflit ses deux filles entre elles. Hanabi était beaucoup plus franche que son aînée, elle n'avait pas peur de montrer son potentiel malgré son jeune âge. Et décida de mettre en priorité son acharnement sur sa benjamine, constatant que passer des heures pour entraîner son aînée était une perte de temps.

Cependant, Hinata n'en voulait pas à sa cadette, elle n'avait jamais demandé à prendre la direction de tout ce monde. Cela aurait dû revenir à son cousin, Neji, étant né bien avant elle. Malheureusement, Hiashi étant né quelques minutes avant son frère, Hizashi, il prit la tête de toutes les personnes du domaine Hyûga. Mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'une pointe de jalousie vienne prendre place dans son cœur. Devoir donner satisfaction à son père juste par le biais de bien faire pour prendre sa place, n'était sûrement pas sain pour des enfants de leurs âges.

Hinata prit les devants et estima que sa jeune sœur ne devait pas vivre dans une telle ambiance stricte, sans amour, ni considération. Elle fit tout cela en cachette de son père. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi sa fille avait un tel comportement. C'était déjà limite si Hiashi bougea un sourcil quand son jumeau se sacrifia à sa place suite à l'enlèvement de la jeune Hinata.

Hanabi était très reconnaissante envers sa sœur. Devant son père, elle était la parfaite petite héritière, mais avec Hinata elle redevenait la petite fille qui avait 6 ans. Les entraînements étaient dures et passer des heures avec sa sœur pour se détendre lui permettait de ne pas craquer.

C'est en voyant l'évolution de Naruto, tant physique que mental, que la jeune Hyûga eut un déclic. Elle allait se surpasser, et montrer à Naruto qu'elle serait digne de lui.

L'attaque sur Konoha fut comme un ouragan. Mortel, mais surtout silencieux. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle attaque massive. Hinata faisait de son mieux pour aider chaque villageois en danger, mais Kô n'était pas de cet avis. Le garde du corps n'avait qu'une mission, veiller à la sécurité de la jeune femme.

C'est en voyant, son amour secret, blessé sous les armes de Paine, que tous ses efforts furent mis à contribution. Elle était prête à briser la dernière barre qui bloquait Naruto, qu'elle se sentit projeté sur le côté droit. Elle avait l'impression que la gravité contrôlait son corps. Un coup elle était poussé, telle une énorme tempête, contre le sol qui lui laissait de nombreuses blessures. Et de l'autre côté, elle était attiré par cet homme à la chevelure orange.

Elle était trop faible pour se dégager, elle savait que sa dernière heure était venue. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle put, ouvrir son cœur à Naruto. C'était une véritable déclaration d'amour, magnifique pour un adieu. Et c'est ainsi, que Paine la propulsa en l'air, pour l'attirer avec une vitesse mortelle contre le sol. La dernière chose qu'Hinata sentit, c'est l'aura meurtrière qui sortait de son blond préféré.

* * *

Texte basé sur différents défis de La Gazette aux Bonbons.

Défi La voie du ninja Hinata : Hanabi

Défi Si tu oses : prompt 95 solitaire

Défi Super 2000 : l'année du cochon : LIÈVRE- TERRE : Écrire sur Hinata Hyûga


	4. Obito Uchiha

Obito à toujours été un garçon très enjoué et aidant son prochain. D'ailleurs, il se faisait souvent réprimander par son camarade Kakashi. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si à chaque fois qu'il devait se joindre à un endroit pour s'entraîner, qu'une petite mamie faisait tomber son sac de course, ou bien qu'une autre avait besoin d'aide pour aller chercher son chat coincé dans les arbres.

Ses sessions d'entraînements étaient perturbante pour le jeune Uchiha. Il peinait à maîtriser les techniques que Minato senseï leur enseignait, alors quand il posait son regard sur le grisé de son équipe, une jalousie faisait place dans son cœur. Pourquoi pour lui tout lui tombait dans les mains, alors que pour lui c'était tout le contraire. Il pouvait faire tout les efforts du monde, il n'arrivait à pas grand chose. Même pour l'éveil de son sharingan il n'aboutissait à rien.

Est-ce dû au fait qu'il était un descendant d'Izuna, patriarche de la seconde branche du clan ? Il avait de quoi se poser des questions, après tout, les descendant de Madara, eux n'avaient aucun problème pour maîtriser à merveilles les techniques caton ou bien l'art du sharingan…

Il était las de cette constatation, il aimerait juste abandonné. Ce fut une lumière, du nom de Rin Nohara, troisième membre de leur équipe. Obito était fou amoureux de la jeune fille, mais trop timide pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait bien remarquer, que comme la plupart des jeunes de l'académie, Rin n'avait d'yeux que pour Kakashi.

Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour réussir à surmonter ses blocages et devenir aussi fort, voir même plus, que son coéquipier.

Les heures d'entraînements physiques finissaient généralement couché au sol, la respiration hachée et le corps tout ankylosé. Mais, Obito n'abandonnerait pas, il voulait montrer à Rin qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un sur qui la jeune fille pouvait se reposer.

Les séances de ninjutsu, pour apprendre à maîtriser l'art du feu, se terminait par une baisse conséquence de son niveau de chakra. Le jeune Uchiha, malgré la facilité de son clan à utiliser l'affinité du feu, avait beaucoup de mal à insuffler le bon taux de chakra dans ses mains pour maîtriser les signes du katon. Plutôt que de voir apparaître une énorme boule de feu, le ninja était dévasté de seulement poser son regard sur une forme aussi grosse qu'une balle de tennis.

Il réussit à parfaire la maîtrise du katon lors des missions effectuées en dehors du village.

C'est d'ailleurs, lors de l'une de ces missions de rang S, que le jeune Uchiha put éveiller son sharingan pour sauver la vie de son ami Kakashi contre des ninjas du village caché de la Pierre. C'est avec ce nouveau don, que les deux comparses allèrent sauver Rin capturer pour lui retirer des informations. Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, puisque Rock, chef ennemi, lança sa technique d'éboulement pour les enterrer sous la structure du dôme.

En comprenant sa situation critique, mais surtout mortel, Obito fit une faveur à son ami Kakashi. Il lui donna sa pupille gauche, active du sharingan, pour qu'il puisse aider Rin à retrouver leur senseï. Au moment, où Rin vint pour lui dire adieu, le ninja prit son courage à deux mains et avoua son amour pour la jeune fille. Il aurait tellement voulu la voir en cet instant, pouvoir garder en mémoire le dernier souvenir qu'il emporterait d'elle. Il resta dans le silence et le noir complet, a attendre que la mort vienne le chercher.

Sauf qu'elle ne vint jamais, mais une surprise de taille le récupéra à la place. Madara, premier Uchiha, est celui qui lui sauva la vie. En reprenant connaissance, Obito vit immédiatement son changement physique sur tout le côté droit de son corps, plus rien n'était à lui. Il se retrouvait avec une peau blanche. Madara lui expliqua qu'il avait du lui greffer une partie du crops d'un clone Zetsu, créé à partir des cellules de son plus grand ennemi Hashimara Senju. Et ce n'est que plusieurs années plus tard, que Obito put enfin sortir à l'extérieur. Vivre dans une grotte n'était pas vraiment bon pour lui. Il voulait absolument revoir ses mais et leur manifester sa joie d'être encore en vie, mais quand il assista à la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, tué par son meilleur ami, que Obito quitta le droit chemin pour mettre en place les plans de sa vengeance.

* * *

_Texte basé sur différents devis de la Gazette _

_Défi La voie du ninja : Obito : Rin_

_Défi Collectionne les pop : Jack Skellington : peau blanche : Écrire sur Lord Voldemort ou un personnage qui n'a plus la même apparence qu'au début_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 1-pas de dialogue _


End file.
